Start of Something
by klm111a
Summary: For Improv Seventeen. Tristan makes a bet with Rory on their essay grade. When he gets a better grade than Rory…what will he make her do? It will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter One

****

Author's Note: The kiss and Madeline's party did happen, and the PJ Harvey fiasco hadn't occurred. Dean never made up with Rory and it's now the beginning of their junior year.

****

A Start of Something

Summary: For Improv Seventeen. Tristan makes a bet with Rory on their essay grade. When he gets a better grade than Rory…what will he make her do? 

**Improv #17**  
_December 29 - January 14_  
magic ~ ravel ~ secret ~ capture

*                              *                              *

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" the words rang in Rory Gilmore's ears. They were standing in the middle of a Chilton hall when he had asked her. Awkward silence ensued and before Rory Gilmore knew what she was doing she was accepting to go on a date with Tristan DuGrey. 

*          *            *

It had started out as something simple. A bet on an essay…she had been eating lunch alone as usual when he sat down across from her. 

"What do you want, Tristan?" she asked the bitterness towards his name obvious. "Nice to see you too Mary," he teased and she rolled her eyes. "Can I help you with something?" she asked wondering why Tristan was even talking to her. "What are you going to write on that essay for Medina?" she shrugged. "I don't know, what about you?"

_"I haven't decided yet…but I was wondering if we could make a deal of some sort?" Tristan asked nervously. _

_"I guess," Rory replied looking warily at him._

_"If I get a higher grade than you I can make you do whatever I say and vice versa," _

_"What? Tristan that's stupid," she replied rolling her eyes at the teenage boy. _

_"Come on, Mary,"_

_"It's Rory," she said haughtily. _

_"Yeah it is so you could ask me to learn your name," he said with a smirk. It was tempting and so she had agreed. She stuck her hand out and shook on it. _

_She worked her ass off on the paper, she knew that much. She worked harder than she ever had on any Chilton paper because she knew she couldn't be beat by Tristan DuGrey._

_And then the papers were returned…Rory opened it to find A and she grinned. "What did you get Mary?" he asked sitting on her desk in front of her. "A" she said proudly holding it up to confirm it. "Well, I got an A+," he said smiling._

_"What?" _

_"See? A+," he said showing her the paper. "What do you want me to do Tristan?" she said softly hoping it wasn't some embarrassing feat for her to do. "Let's talk about it in the hall, shall we?" he asked grinning all the while. "Fine," she responded dragging her backpack along with her. They stood in the hall where they had first met…and had shared more banter sessions than either cared to remember. _

*          *            *

And now here they were both standing there uncomfortably. He had asked her out and much to her surprise and his own she had said yes. "So I'll see you tonight?" she was vaguely aware of herself nodding and then walking out of Chilton, heading towards the bus stop. She took the bus home somewhat mechanically and managed to get to the diner in one piece, amazingly enough.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out grinning as she took a seat across from her daughter. Luke plunked a cup of coffee in front of her but Rory didn't seem to react to it, at all. "Babe, are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm fine, mom," she replied swatting Lorelai's hand away from her forehead. "Babe…what happened?" 

"Nothing, nothing. I'll see you at home okay?" she said leaving her mother in total bewilderment. She walked home from the diner nearly killing herself in the process…it was all Tristan's fault he had made everything so raveled…did he like her or was she just another conquest? She entered the house to hear the phone ringing. "I'll just hear the message," she mumbled not in the mood to find it. 

"Hey Rory…this is Tristan. Look, I know you might find it odd that I asked you out on a date…after this bet we set up. So, I'm not going to have it be fancy…unless you want it to be of course…but after a day of Chilton I don't think you want to, I'll be over at about six I guess…so see you then," Rory had to smile at his nervous voice as if he actually wanted to impress her. It was funny, really. 

Six came and Rory stood waiting outside on the porch waiting for him. He pulled up to see her dressed down letting him breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey DuGrey," she said smiling a little as she hopped into his car. "Hey Rory," he replied grinning at her. 

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. 

"To see a magic show,"

"Oh my god!" Rory squealed excited. Tristan laughed and Rory sighed tonight was going to be surprisingly, fun. 

*                      *                      * 

"I can't believe you took me to that!" Rory said laughing again.

"It'll be our little secret right?" he asked, pleading. "Of course, Tristan," and they continued their date with a stop for Ice Cream and then they were back to Rory's house. "Thanks for tonight, Rory," he said softly as they stood outside awkwardly. 

"No problem, anything for free Coffee Ice Cream," she said rubbing her arms and looking around.

"Rory…" Tristan said softly. 

"Yeah?" Rory responded quietly looking up at him. "I'm going to kiss you and I don't want it to mean nothing," 

"O…okay," she stuttered as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He pulled away from her gently and she pulled him close again. 

"Tristan, look…I know before when we kissed that first time, I lied. I felt something…and I guess I was just scared falling for someone like you but I guess you're different from what you're like at school. But, I'm not going to be a flavor of the week,"

"Rory, believe me, you're not. I like you. A lot. Just give me a chance?"

"I gave you one already didn't you?" Rory replied smiling at him.

"Yeah and I think it's working out pretty well don't you?" 

"Just kiss me again already, DuGrey," and so he captured her lips once again in a long, romantic kiss. 

It was the start of something new and different.   

Finis.  


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: What can I say I got inspired! Thank you reviewers for convincing me to continue this fic. I have one more chapter after this so please enjoy. Don't forget to review! 

Start of Something

Chapter Two

Senior Year— 

His locker never used to have pictures of a girlfriend nor did it have anything sentimental until she had become his girlfriend. Slowly but surely the pictures of the two of them were found in his locker, crammed with his school stuff were notes that said: _I love you_, _Good luck on the bio test_, _Meet me at our bench_ and even the occasional _XOXO's_. The ticket stubs from the PJ Harvey concert she had begged him to take her to were tucked away in the corner underneath the program that listed them as Romeo and Juliet for Act V. There was even a discarded coffee cup that he assumed she had stuck in there on the way to class. On his note's a female's script could be seen with helpful hints or _Mary loves Bible Boy_. No one had ever given him a nickname before but she had so many for him as well as her mother's list that he was sure were in the recesses of his locker somewhere. 

He didn't use to play the role of the dutiful boyfriend. He had always had a different flavor of the week every other **_DAY_**. He didn't use to date smart and witty girls either. It had always been the dumb blonde or the occasional popular brunette. 

A magic wand fell to the ground with a clatter, as did some confetti from the time when she had decorated his locker for his birthday. He had never been one for the holidays until she told him tales of her wonderful town: Stars Hollow and their infamous celebrations. She had turned him into someone who was capable of love with all of his heart unlike the other Chilton students. 

"You still have this?" her face a mixture of delight and surprise as she placed her own cardboard box down on the floor next to his. She picked up the wand and smiled fondly at it. "Remember our first date?" She said softly leaning against the locker beside his. 

"Of course I remember, Rory," he mumbled as he caught her lips in a kiss. 

"Are you almost done?" she questioned as she guided his mouth back to her own. 

"Does it look like I'm done?" he asked pulling away from her and kissing her on her forehead. "Tristan!" she whined glancing at his locker with a note of disgust. 

"You made more than half this mess," he pointed out and she shrugged in response. "You should have started cleaning yesterday like everyone else," 

"I busy looking for someone," 

"Oh really?" she replied looking up at him as he pulled picture after picture off of his locker door. "Yeah, you Gilmore," he growled as he locked her between the lockers and himself. This time however she got out of his grasp after two years of practice. "Rory," he complained and before he could continue to whine she kissed him when she pulled back she settled herself on the floor and Tristan followed suit. "I have something to tell you, Tristan," she said quietly. 

"That doesn't sound good," he replied nervously and she bit her lip. 

"You know how much I love you right?" she began to speak softly and he nodded in response. "I really don't want to hurt you but you have to understand me," 

"Rory," he choked on her name and she looked at him sadly. 

"I'm going to Yale," she told him her voice breaking. 

"No…no you can't. We've had this planned for months. I'd go to Dartmouth and you'd go to Harvard," 

"I know…please don't make this any more difficult then it already is," she begged her eyes filling up with tears. 

"Well we can try long distance right?" 

"You know half of those don't work," 

"So what do you want to do about us?" 

"I don't know. I'm taking some summer course there and you're leaving early for your football season," 

"So we're breaking up?" he said angrily and she stared at her hands. 

"It's for the best," 

"Fine," he replied tightly as he picked up his box, slammed his locker door shut and stalked off. She burst into tears wondering if going to Yale was going to be the right thing to do after all.

After an hour of so of sitting there and crying she decided to leave Chilton and go somewhere. As she headed outside she discovered it was raining, matching her mood perfectly. She spotted his cardboard box balancing precariously on the edge of the trash barrel. With her free hand she grabbed the box and put it in her own. She headed to the parking lot planning to get into her car and drive far, far away from his horrible place. She's at her car door when she sees him, soaked to the skin sitting on the bench. He was slumped there head in his hands. "Damn," she muttered more to herself then to him but he heard her. 

"I'm sorry," Tristan said quietly and her expression softened. "Its just…Rory you're the first girl I've been in love with. I don't think I can live without you," 

"Sure you can Tristan. You lived without me for sixteen years,"

"That was before I met you," 

"Tristan you'll make it without me. I'm sure tons of girls are dying to go out with you," 

"They won't be you," 

"I'm not that incredible," she said shyly.

"Yes you are, you're perfect. You're my Mary," all the while Tristan was moving closer until their faces were inches apart. 

"Could I have one more kiss?" he whispered softly. 

"Okay," she agreed pulling his tie meshing his lips to hers. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Wow, all of that surprised me! I didn't expect that many encouraging reviews thanks to all of you! And here's the final chapter to this fic. 

Start of Something

Chapter Three 

It was 3:47 in the morning and Tristan couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about the way things had ended between him and Rory. It had been a month since they had boyfriend/girlfriend. It hurt Tristan a lot to see her and for the last four week he had seen her constantly. She had been at the country club looking stylish in all the dresses she and her mother had bought over the year. Last night she had been wearing a gorgeous light blue dress matching her eyes perfectly causing them to sparkle whenever the light reflected off of them, causing Tristan more heartache then possible. Rory was leaving for Yale tomorrow and the next day he was going to Dartmouth. Getting out of his bed he headed to his desk and pulled out a folder marked 'College' in his regular scrawl. There was countless letters from many colleges he applied to. Dartmouth was at the top and followed by it was Yale. He had forgotten he had been accepted into Yale as well; he had been planning to attend there until Rory had announced she was going to Harvard and he decided Dartmouth was the way to go. Picking up his pen he chewed at the end of it and suddenly the words came flowing out of his heart and soul into words on the piece of paper. When he finished he changed into some clothes quickly already 4:15 he figured there was no way he was going back to sleep. He drove to New Haven where Yale was situated and sat in front of the office for hours waiting until it opened. 

*          *            *          

"Tristan DuGrey," the receptionist called out and Tristan stood up.

 "That's me," he said weakly the lady nodded in response leading him down a hall to the door of the Dean of Admissions office. 

"Here we are. The Dean will be here shortly," Tristan sat down in the plastic chair in front of the Dean's desk what was he doing? Rory would think he was insane doing this for her; it wasn't just for her though he claimed. The football team was much better, also. Plus he was pleasing his grandfather who had been disappointed with him; it would make him proud another DuGrey going to Yale. So it wasn't all for her right?  He shifted uncomfortably in the chair sighing loudly when the door suddenly opened. 

"Mr. DuGrey?" the Dean questioned and Tristan stood up quickly. 

"Yes sir, nice to meet you," Tristan said shaking his hand as the Dean went behind his desk and settled in his own chair. 

"According to your file Mr. DuGrey you're going to Dartmouth," 

"I was planning on it, but I'd rather be coming here," 

"Why?"

"Well my families been attending here for years, the football team's better…" he trailed off as the Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Truth," the Dean commanded and Tristan felt uncomfortable. "Well…my ex-girlfriend is going here," 

"Really?" the Dean said making a note on her pad. 

"Yes. We broke up because she was coming here and I was going to Dartmouth,"

"This girl. You love her?" 

"Oh yes with my whole heart. She's changed my life as clichéd as that sounds," 

"Well Mr. DuGrey I've known you're family for generations and they've all succeeded well here if there's an issue with grades however you will be kicked out of here understand?"

"Yes, sir," 

"I don't normally let students come here because of love but I believe I can make one exception,"

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Tristan says shaking the Dean's hand one more time before heading out of the office a huge grin plastered across his face. He headed out of the building to bump into the one and only Lorelai Gilmore. 

"Tristan!" the female shouted happily hugging the boy in front of her. 

"Hello Lorelai," he greeted surprised at her warmth towards him. 

"How have you been? I saw you last night, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," 

"Why didn't you come over?" 

"I didn't want Rory to be uncomfortable," 

"Bull," Lorelai said leveling her gaze with Tristan's. "Honest Lorelai," 

"We'll see about that. So, what are you doing here?" 

"Came to see the Dean of Admissions for a minute,"

"Why?" 

"I'm coming here," 

"No!" Lorelai gasped. 

"Yes," 

"That's great sweetie! Listen to me, no matter what anyone says Rory still loves you. She misses you," 

"I miss her too. Can you do something for me?" 

"Sure. Anything? What's up?" 

"Can you give this to Rory at like two?" Tristan asked producing an envelope to Lorelai. 

"Sure. Nice seeing you, you better come to Thanksgiving!" 

"I hope I can," 

"You're always welcome at the Gilmore home. You know that," 

"Well I should be going," 

"Right. Bye!" Lorelai calls running off to where Tristan notes Rory's dorm is most likely located. 

*          *            *          

"Rory I have something for you," Lorelai teases. It's almost two o'clock and Lorelai can barely contain her excitement. 

"What is it?" Rory asked softly depressed that Tristan hadn't even called to say good-bye for her.

"Here…I'll be back in an hour," Lorelai handed over an envelope causing Rory to wonder what in the world was it. Lorelai kissed her forehead and closed the door of Rory's dorm. Ripping the envelope open she was surprised to recognize the boyish scrawl. Closing her eyes for a moment she could smell the light scent of familiar cologne, it was from Tristan. She had seen him at the country club the night before and I had been stung when he hadn't come over to say hello, but maybe this would make up for it. 

_Rory,_

_            We broke up about a month ago and I still can't forget about you, about us. I miss you more than I thought I would as pathetic as that sounds. Everything in my room reminds me of you, it's impossible to forget about you even for a second. All the pictures on my desk are of you and me—together. All my clothes remind me of some moment we shared together and I miss it, all the time we've spent together. _

_I remember, it's kind of stupid really but I remember this time, maybe last year when we went Christmas shopping. The two of us were in some department store, I had the cart as well as my detailed list with people's names and presents listen underneath. You had other ideas; you'd run to an aisle and grab at least three things and say you were done with one person. You wouldn't look for another present even it was less expensive. I was halfway done with my list when you came running behind me hopped onto my shopping cart and sent it straight for the magazine rack. You crashed into it causing the magazines to go flying and you just sat on the floor and laughed. The manager came out furious at the two of us, remember? He kicked us out of the store forever. I don't think I ever really thanked you for that day or all of the other days we spent together._

_I know I told you I didn't even apply to Yale, well I lied. My reasoning behind this was childish but I didn't want you choosing Yale in exchange for being with me but when you announced your choice of going to Yale despite me going to Dartmouth I realized how stupid it was of me to think you'd choose me over what college to attend to. So, I've been thinking about this constantly and I hope I made the right choice. _

_Rory, I love you with all of my heart. I don't want to lose you because you're attending Yale and because of me attending Dartmouth. This choice of mine took a lot of thought so I hope I didn't make the wrong choice. _

_Love,_

_            Tristan_

_P.S. Turn around._

She turned around to see Tristan leaning against the doorframe watching her. "Shouldn't you be in New Hampshire?" Rory questioned. He shrugged in response before speaking. "You see there's this girl I know who's going here. I love her," 

"Oh yeah?" Rory questioned meeting his gaze head on. 

"Yeah you see she's going to become an overseas correspondent and I'm going to be her camera man," 

"No way," she said softly as Rory stepped closer to him. 

"Way," he replied as he rested his chin on top of her head. 

"I don't want to lose being in love with you either Tristan," she mumbled. 

"Then marry me," he said softly. 

"What?" Rory replied pulling away to look at him. "You heard me Gilmore," 

"You're serious," she observed as he nodded eagerly. "Okay," Rory agreed crushing his lips to hers. 

"Let's get married in Paris okay?" 

"Nah. How about Rome? Paris reminds me of high school," Tristan laughed after his comment and Rory did too. This was a new start of something that neither one had ever experienced before but they were young and in love so why not give it a chance. 

_THE END!_

Author's Note: That's all folks! Please do me a big favor though please read my other fic a Year to Remember and review it…I haven't gotten many reviews for it and it's all done thank you! 


End file.
